


Homosexual Ghost

by A Cool Boy 111 (Acoolboy8)



Series: Parody Stories [10]
Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia, Release The Spyce (Anime)
Genre: Canon - Anime, Comedy, Gen, Humor, Parody, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acoolboy8/pseuds/A%20Cool%20Boy%20111





	Homosexual Ghost

It is 3 in the morning. Neptune is fast asleep. A ghost starts moaning.

"I want to lick your pussy." Said the ghost. Neptune wakes up startled.

"What the nep!?" Neptune gets out of bed and turns on the lights. "Who's there!? Show yourself!" Neptune called out to the ghost.

"I have been dead for centuries..and I have a cock!" Said the female ghost.

"NEPU!?" Neptune jumps back into bed.

"I want to stick my wiener in your butt." Said the ghost.

"AHHHH!" Neptune sits from the bed. "Show yourself!" 

The ghost appears...and it's Blanc in a white blanket covering her. "Scooby doo doo boo~" Blanc chuckled.

"NOIRE! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Neptune shouted at the Lastation CPU. Noire sits up.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?' She roared.

"There's a ghost in here! Look!" Neptune at the ghost Blanc, but Noire couldn't see her.

"The only thing I see, is a dumb CPU on a bed!" Noire replied.

"No really look!" Neptune pointed again at the ghost.

"If you wake me up again, for some BULLSHIT GAY GHOST! I'm gonna spit in my hands and toss it in your face." Noire glared and then lies back down and goes back to sleep.

"You don't see her!? But she's right there! Noire, She's gonna- STOP IT! STOP DOING PUSH UPS!" Neptune yelled at Mei, who doing push ups near her bed.

"NO!" Mei shouted back and kept doing her push ups. 

"Please. What do you want?" Neptune asked the ghost, a bit scared.

"I want some cookies and pudding!" Blanc said.

"You can take my cookies! But you won't take my pudding!" Neptune cried out.

"Look. I don't think you understand. I have been dead for centuries so how do you think I feel? Each new semester, new college kids come in and I take advantage of them. Are you ready for my spooky cock?" Blanc smiled creepily and walked closer to Neptune.

"NO!" Neptune shouted.

"Prepare yourself for centuries of penetration." Blanc smirked.

"NO NOIRE NOIRE!" Neptune shouted at her friend.

"I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GONNA KICK THE NOSE OFF YOUR FACE!" Noire growled.

"For real, Noire! The ghost is right here! She wants to show me her spooky dong."

"Ok. No more pudding before bed!"

"It's not the pudding darn it! The ghost is gonna take advantage of me!"

"Well don't worry, I'm gonna kill you before that happens if you DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"You suck at being a roommate!"

Noire sighs. "Look. I don't see crap! You must be having some retarded ass nightmare. So go back to sleep, tell yourself you're dreaming and uh...if you wake me up again? YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" Noire said and went back to sleep.

"Noire but......" Neptune closes her eyes. "There's no futa ghost. She doesn't want cookies or pudding. I'm just having a nightmare." Neptune said to herself and opens her eyes again....and the ghost was gone. "Wow. I guess Noire was right." Neptune said and heads to turn off the lights. Neptune started to hum on her away back to her bed. She gets comfy and starts sleeping. Just then, Blanc the ghost appears on the bed.

"It's raping time~" Blanc smiled sinisterly.

"NO! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Neptune cried out. "No! Don't stick that there....no! Huh? Wait a minute....this isn't all that bad...I don't feel anything, I don't feel anything at all....I think I might play a game.....yeah~"


End file.
